1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backflow prevention assemblies and valves and, in particular, to replacement valves and assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, back flow prevention assemblies and valves permit forward flow of fluid through the valve, while preventing backsiphonage and backpressure of contaminated fluid. These are particularly important in the potable water supply industries where potential health hazards could exist.
Regardless of the type and quality valves used, after time, valves will need to be replaced. Usually, backflow prevention assemblies include a backflow prevention valve, an inlet shut-off valve, and an outlet shut-off valve. To conform to regulations, backflow prevention assemblies must be certified by a number of certifying authorities from inlet shut-off valves to outlet shut-off valves. Unfortunately, all manufacturers do not manufacture valves to a standard length or footprint. Therefore, because no certified replacement assemblies exist that are capable of accounting for all valve lengths, when a contractor needs to replace a backflow prevention assembly in an existing fluid line, the contractor must order a certified assembly with a valve that does not account for the footprint left behind from the valve that needs to be replaced. The contractor must then retrofit the new certified assembly to the fluid line by having a flanged spool machined to compensate for the difference in length between the new valve and footprint of the used valve. The spool then must be connected to either the outlet of the outlet shut-off valve or the inlet of the inlet shut-off valve in order for the new assembly to be installed into the existing fluid line. In the case of replacing a backflow prevention assembly with a combination of one or more spools and a replacement backflow prevention valve, and depending on the location of the spool, the certification may be voided.
This causes excessive time lost in installing new backflow prevention assemblies. A need exists for a certified backflow prevention assembly that is capable of accounting for the footprint of any valve in a used backflow prevention assembly that will not require recertification upon installation into an existing fluid line.